Stan Lee
Stan Lee (born Stanley Martin Lieber) is an American comic book writer, editor, publisher, media producer, television host, actor, voice actor and former president and chairman of Marvel Comics. In collaboration with several artists, most notably Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko, he co-created Spider-Man, the Hulk, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Thor, and many other fictional characters, introducing complex, naturalistic characters and a thoroughly shared universe into superhero comic books. In addition, he headed the first major successful challenge to the industry's censorship organization, the Comics Code Authority, and forced it to reform its policies. Lee subsequently led the expansion of Marvel Comics from a small division of a publishing house to a large multimedia corporation. He was inducted into the comic book industry's The Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame in 1994 and the Jack Kirby Hall of Fame in 1995. Filmography Film *''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)''- General *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)'' *''Comic Book: The Movie (2004)''- Himself *''Daredevil (2003)''- Man Crossing Street *''Fantastic Four (2005)''- Willie Lumpkin *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007)''- Himself *''Hulk (2003)''- Security Guard *''Iron Man (2008)''- Himself (Hugh Hefner) *''Iron Man 2 (2010)''- Himself (Larry King) *''Iron Man 3 (2013)''- Beauty Pageant Judge *''Mallrats (1995)''- Himself *''Spider-Man (2002)''- Man Saving Girl *''Spider-Man 2 (2004)''- Man Saving Innocent Person *''Spider-Man 3 (2007)''- Man in Times Square *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)''- Librarian *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014)'' *''The Ambulance (1990)''- Himself *''The Avengers (2012)''- Random Citizen *''The Incredible Hulk (2008)''- Hapless Citizen *''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004)''- Wedding Guest *''Thor (2011)''- Pickup Truck Driver *''Thor: The Dark World (2013)'' *''X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)''- Waterhose Man Television *''Chuck (2010)''- Himself *''Entourage (2010)''- Himself *''Eureka (2011)''- Himself *''Heroes (2007)''- Bus Driver *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013)''- Stan the Salesman *''Identity (2006)''- Himself *''Mad (2013)''- Bird Scientist, Papa Smurf, The Amazing Man-Spider Announcer *''Muppet Babies (1989)''- Narrator *''Nikita (2010)''- Hank Excelsior *''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013)''- New York City Hot Dog Vendor *''Robot Chicken (2007)''- Himself *''Spider-Man (1994-1998)''- Himself *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981-1983)''- Narrator *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003)''- Frank Elson *''Stan Lee's Superhumans (2010)''- Himself *''The Big Bang Theory (2010)''- Fictional version of himself *''The Comic Book Greats (1991-1992)''- Himself *''The Guild (2011)''- Himself *''The Incredible Hulk (1982-1983)''- Narrator *''The Simpsons (2002)''- Himself *''The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009)''- Stan *''The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011)''- Mayor of Superhero City *''The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (1989)''- Jury Foreman *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2012)''- Stan the Janitor *''Video Game High School (2013)''- Judge *''Who Wants to Be a Superhero? (2006-2007)''- Himself *''X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989)''- Narrator/Himself Video Games *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013)''- Himself *''Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009)''- Senator Stan Lee *''Spider-Man (2000)''- Narrator *''Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro (2001)''- Narrator *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010)''- Narrator *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)''- Himself Category:Developers Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Men Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Iron Man Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:Daredevil